Love Struck: Yandere Simulator Au Hetalia
by How need life when you hav ani
Summary: Summary and warnings on the inside. Yandere Simulator Au. Can be found on Ao3.


**Natalya Arlovskaya was always a strange girl. For as long as she could remember, she never felt emotions. However, on the first day of school, Natalya bumps into her upperclassman, Ivan Braginski, and instantly, something sparks inside her. In Ivan's presence, she feels emotions. Sadness, anger, love... After their first meeting, Natalya becomes addicted to these feelings that she only feels around him. She wants him- No, she NEEDS him. However, there are quite a few things standing in her way. Namely, ten different girls (and women) that all exhibit feelings of romantic interest in Ivan. Natalya won't let those girls take him away from her, so she will eliminate them... One way or another.** **YanSim!AU**

 **One Shot Summary: Ivan meets Alice at the cherry tree behind the school. After confessing, the two share a loving embrace before a certain someone interrupts their little slice of heaven.**  
 **Characters (in this one shot):**  
 **Alice Vargas - Fem!Italy - Promo Rival (Kokona Haruka in the actual story)**

 **Natalya Arlovskaya - Belarus - Yandere-chan**  
 **Ivan Braginski - Russia - Senpai**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't neither Hetalia nor Yandere Simulator**

 **Promo Concept Video: watch?v=X7DcXGsLWog**

Ivan raced to the cherry blossom tree behind the school. Just a few moment prior, he received a note, asking him to meet a girl named Alice at the tree at 4:30. Finally, he arrived, completely out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees and sucked in deep breaths as he slowly regained his normal breathing pattern. When he looked up, a short figure stood before him.

He recognized her as one of his classmate's little sister. " _She must be Alice."_ He thought to himself, intensely observing her hair and eyes. Eventually, he snapped out of his trance and realized that she was shaking. Most likely out of nervousness. Or maybe because a tall upperclassman was just staring down at her for a few minutes. It was hard to tell.

"I-Ivan?" Alice muttered, looking up into Ivan's stunning violet eyes. "Da?" He asked, staring straight back into her amber, almost golden, eyes. She blushed brightly before looking away. Holding her arms out in front of her, she moved closer to hand Ivan a letter that looked fairly neat if you didn't count the small tomato sauce stain in the bottom right corner.

The Russian looked at the letter, which was sealed with a pink heart sticker. He moved his gaze to the area around the pair. The soft pink petals from the tree were fall around them. It looked like a scene right out of a shoujo anime. And if Ivan knew anything from what a few of his "friends" had told him, this was the moment when the girl confessed.

Reaching forward, Ivan took Alice's hands in his. Alice's eyes shot wide open and she turned her gaze to Ivan. He nodded, accepting her confession, and the blush on Alice's face darkened. After a few moments, Alice finally realized what Ivan's motion meant and flashed him her brightest smile. Jumping forward, she wrapped her arms around his scarf-covered neck. Ivan caught the Italian girl and spun her around.

Eventually, he put her down the two smiled sweetly at each other once again. "We'll became one, da?" The Russian asked. Alice blushed even darker before nodding, assuming that Ivan meant it in a romantic way. She jumped into his arms once again, resting her head on his chest. Flinching, she moved her head to a more comfortable spot. "Your chest is too hard for my soft noggin," She said, playfully pouting.

The two chuckled as they continued to share a gentle embrace. They both seemed too caught up in each other and the moment to notice the girl standing not too far away, watching them with great focus. Her body shook with anger as she watched the girl touch _**HER**_ "senpai." The girl, Natalya, walked closer to the new couple causing them to finally notice her.

They both wore an expression of confusion as Natalya wore one of hurt. However, that quickly changed to one of anger as she reached under her skirt. When she pulled out a knife, Alice still wore an expression of confusion while Ivan wore one of fear. Natalya ran and jumped at Alice, but Alice managed to get out of the way.

For a moment, it looked as if Alice would get away from Natalya. However, the Belarusian eventually caught up to her, pinning her to the ground. The blonde plunged her knife into the Italian's chest. She removed it and positioned it at the right spot to stab her again when Ivan caught her wrist. Snapping her gaze to Ivan, Natalya grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the cherry blossom tree.

Ivan eyes shut suddenly in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes, Ivan watched in horror as Natalya moved onto Alice's hips and repeatedly stabbed her chest. He was froze in place as Alice's blood began to stain Natalya's clothing and began to pool around her limp body. He placed his hands over his ears and tightly clenched his hair, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

Natalya grinned insanely as she continued to butcher Alice's corpse for the pure fun of it. However, when she did finish, she stood and turned to Ivan. Now she wore a innocent expression even though blood was splattered on her pale cheeks. Ivan also stood, his body shaking from fear. He took a step back for every step she took forward until his back was pressed up against the tree.

Reaching up, Natalya used her bloody hand to caress Ivan's cold cheek. He shivered under her touch and didn't take his eyes off that hand, fearful that she may use it to do something to him. However, he did take a glance at Natalya's face to see that her cheeks were faintly flushed. She smiled sweetly as she place her hand on his shoulder. Ivan calmed himself down a little when a sharp blade was suddenly in his chest.

The pain rushed through his whole body as he planted his eyes on Natalya's face. A few moments before Ivan slide to the ground, Natalya captured his lips in a loving yet emotionless kiss. She licked her lips, enjoying the metallic taste of his blood on her tongue. Stepping away from him, the Belarusian let his limp body slide to the ground. Gazing at the two corpses, Natalya grinned evilly before shaking her head and sighing.

Once more, she gazed at her "senpai." Smiling sweetly, she lifted her head and exposed her neck. Positioning her bloody knife correctly, Natalya plunged the blade into her throat. Once she got it "deep enough," she moved the knife and dragged it along the rest of her throat. The blade gracefully broke her porcelain skin as blood gushed out of the wound. Natalya removed the knife and dropped it to the ground. She stood froze, her eyes wide open, before she dropped to her knees and face first into the ground.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed and I will post the first actual chapter soon :)**


End file.
